Furmageddon
by DipperTheSnakePerson
Summary: What if Bill was a furry?


**Okay so like...what if Bill was a furry**

 **DISCLAIMER: PLEASE OH LORD DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.**

Dipper is scared. He hasn't seen ford in three days. His stomach lets out a growl as it threatens to digest itselfHe sighs and gets up...walking over to the shacks door and peaking out. "F-Ford...?" Nothing...He gulped. Out there the town was in ruins...He was scared...But..what if Ford was in trouble? He mustered up his courage and took a step out...then another...and another...before long he was at the border of the shacks safty. One more step and he would be fighting for his humanity.

"Im coming for you Ford..Mabel..Stan.." and he took a step out, bracing himself...nothing..."okay..okay!" He looked at himself. Still human. Maybe Bill had assumed everyone had fallen prey to the weirdness and stopped the weirdness bubbles...? Maybe... Still would need to be careful.

He crept over to the bushes, eyes on the dirt as he tried to follow large footsteps in the ground. Ford had gone this way...towards town...He looked towards the town square, hidden in a bush. He could see what looked to be a coyote...only problem? It was on two legs, the size of a human, and was digging into the body of a dead anthropomorphic chipmunk.

He covered his mouth to prevent himself from gasping. Oh god...those two things had been people! And now they were...they were...Was one of them Ford? Stan? Mabel? He looked at the tatter clothes...no...no one he knew.

He looked back at the ground and tugged at his shirt collar. Ford had gone towards the supermarket...He started to slowly make this way, following his gruncles path. He had to make it...Ford had to be okay...maybe he was just trapped behind a locked door. Dipper saw the building up ahead, shattered glass from the broken windows covered the pavement. No one...or no thing was in sight. He started to make his way over when he stepped on soem glass, the sound of it breaking futher rang out. "Oh no..." And oh no was right, as soon the sound of howls broke out..Wolves...and they were heading his way. He ran into the building, now focusing on hiding. The shelves were tipped over and most of the contents had been looted or left to rot.

Dipper rang to the staff only room, slamming the door behind him and trying to push a desk infront of it. He could seem them rushing in, sniffing the air. One spotted the door and gestured towards it and soon all five of them were sprinting. Two on all fours. He had to go...and now. He looked around. There was a fire exit! Perfect! He rushed out, nearly tripping on Fords glasses

The glass and frames crunched under his feet and he paused to pick them up. Examinging them in horror...Those...those were so Fords...but...if his glasses were here...then,...where was? He heard a sound up in a tree...a hoot.

He didn't want to look...He wanted to deny it...It could have been anyother town member...but..his gut had a feeling and he would never forgive himself if he didnt look...

He fell back against the wall, covering his mouth in fear. "Ford...F-Ford no...please...not you too." his voice shook but it did no good...Ford had been caught...and now he was one of them.

Dipper hit the hall and slid down, covering his face as a hiccup made its way out of his throat. He had no idea where anyone was and Ford had fallen to the curse. What was he going to do? What was there to be done?

"WELL WELL WELL. WHAT WE HAVE HERE?" A yellow triangle with a wolf tail stitched onto its back and cat ears replacing a tophat floated down.

Dipper let out a scream and stumbled back at the furry triangle.

"Wow rude oWo"

Dipper paused. "Did you just say...o...w...o? Why would you say that?"

"soo the readers can see me being kawaii"

"...wha-"

"SHHHH"

Dipper knew he needed to run but his legs werent obeying him...He was powerless to stop himself from being lifted into the way by Bills magic, the one eye squinting in delight. Dipper was going to die. He knew many things he hadn't done...So many regrets and dead dreams and-

"Soooo...lets see...whattttt shalll we do with youuuuuuu?"

"L-Let me go!?" Turn everyone back?!"

"...NAH"

Bills eye widened and he grinned, snapping his finger. Dipper looked confused before a wave of pain rushed over him. His skin felt like it was on fire, each and every pore ached and felt as if acid had been poured into it. He wanted to move, to scream but his muscles weren't listening...it felt like they were being boiled but frozen, shot by a BB gun that had been loaded with tiny nails. Bones stretched and changed. Dropped and shifting in ways they shouldn't have. New ones forming and crafting, new blood vessels and muscles forming. His eyes were on fire. Colours were draining away..oh god he was losing some of the colour rods in his eyes.

Tears were pouring out and his tongue tasted iron...His brain felt like someone was running it over with a bulldozer...Ohgod...When it was finally over he could hear Bill laughing loud and clear "NYANYYAAAAANYANYAAA"

Dipper blinked once...twice...what...what was he? It hurt to think...He looked down at himself, terrified.

Some fur tickled his new animal nose and he let out a sneeze...a...kitten sneeze...

"A CAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NOT LIKE A BEAR OR SOMETHIGN COOL?!"

"NYYAAAAAA"

Dipper let out a sob. He had to be somethign cute and adorable. His kitten sneeze haunted him and now it would be the only sneeze he ever had.

Dipper sobbed before hearing Ford hoot and paused.

"wait so do I like...try and eat him now cause..cats...birds…"

""Nyyaaaa...actually owls eat kittens so"

There was a pause...a dull in the chaos...Before Dipper ran..ran for his life as he did not want to be eaten by his gruncle.


End file.
